


Safe and Sound

by Clover



Series: Steps in the Dance [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, giftfic, was aiming for sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover/pseuds/Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I'll be safe and sound..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Normally, Kon didn’t pay too much attention to what songs were being played over the radio. His hearing being what it was, it was just another thing that he let fade into the background and tuned out, not giving it another thought. And truthfully, there was a different kind of music that he’d rather listen to than whatever was topping the charts at the moment.

However, as he watched over the smaller man sleeping next time, Kon couldn’t help remembering one particular song he’d heard only a few days ago. The song was soft and had a kind of ache and melancholy tone to it, overlapping with a message of love that had the clone paying attention and then seeking out the lyrics.

Recalling the words now, and thinking about what had brought him to the current situation, Kon couldn’t help but match up the words of the song with the events of the last few of hours in his head.

Kon understood that Tim’s first priority was to Gotham and to his family and that meant that sometimes he couldn’t come to Titan Tower, especially when things got busy. He always apologized for it, even though Kon always told him he understood. But just because he understood it didn’t mean that Kon didn’t miss him any less when he couldn’t see or talk to the other man. Or that he worried any less, especially when the last message he’d received from Tim recently had ordered him to not listen in on him and Gotham until he was told otherwise.

Apparently, the recent heat stroke in Gotham had brought out all the known and would-be-known arsonists out of hiding. Along with the usual Gotham crimes, flared tempers from the heat, and everything else, things were crazy enough that even the original big, bad Bat himself was home and working the streets. And that meant that metas and aliens were not welcomed in Gotham unless they were given permission. 

It had been two weeks now and Kon had finally been told otherwise and given permission.

Bruce Wayne might have been the first and more intimidating Batman, but Dick was totally Kon’s favorite Batman for remembering about worried Super-boyfriends.

Still, even with permission now, Kon took care as he flew towards the sound of Tim’s heartbeat. Flying high enough to avoid detection, and slow enough that he wasn’t causing too much of a draft, it didn’t take him long to realize that he was heading for Wayne Manor and he altered his path accordingly.

The sight that greeted him when he touched down in the Cave had his eyes widening in alarm and Kon cursing himself for not ignoring Tim’s orders and listening in regardless.

“Tim!” Kon cried out in alarm as he rushed over to where his boyfriend was sitting on an examining table. Tim was wearing old, faded sweats and had bandages wrapping around his upper torso. He looked clean, but exhausted, with dark bags that looked more like bruises, and a sickly pallor. However, Kon took a small amount of solace in the fact that he’d seen Tim in much worse condition before and survive. It was just the fact that Tim was holding a breathing mask over his face that had Kon in a panic.

Tim, however, was already gesturing for Kon to calm down even before the clone stopped hovering and set his feet on the ground. He didn’t remove the mask though, and instead, rapped loudly on the table.

“Tim?”

“He’s under strict orders to not remove the mask for another 20 minutes, under pain of having to take care of all his laundry himself,” the familiar voice of Dick Grayson spoke up from directly besides Kon. The clone couldn’t help it. He startled and spun around to face the other man with a hand over his heart, making a sound that totally did not sound like a startled chicken.

“Geez! I didn’t even hear you coming!” Kon stated, getting his heart-rate back under control and touching down again. “I mean, I already know you guys are ninjas, but you don’t have to keep proving it!”

Dick face twitched into an expression of embarrassment and amusement as he ran a hand through his hand and down his face. “Sorry. It’s been a long few days.”

“You look like it,” Kon agreed. However bad Tim looked, Dick looked even worse. The older man carried only a faint shade of his normally bubbly personality, and if Tim looked exhausted, Dick looked like death had run him over with Pa’s tractor, backed-up, and then run him over again.

Dick’s lips twitched once before he turned his attention to Tim who was looking at his older brother with a vaguely pleading expression.

“Yes, I did call him to watch over you and no, I don’t care if you think I shouldn’t have,” Dick sighed, walking over to where Tim sat. Before Tim could launch a counter-argument with expressions and gestures alone, the older man’s hand came up to curl around the back of Tim’s neck and bring their forehead’s together, being careful not to dislodge the mask. Kon was fairly certain that the next part was intended for Tim’s ears only, but he couldn’t remember to tune out his hearing in time. “We almost lost you Timmy, so yes, this is necessary. I’m giving you to someone I can trust to take care of you properly because, as much as I want to be here, there’s another bird in the house who also needs attention and hugs. Especially after what he saw.”

Dick was silent after that, but he didn’t move until Tim gave a small nod. This time Dick’s expression wasn’t so fleeting as he smiled and gave a light squeeze on Tim’s neck. Straightening, Dick turned his attention back to Kon.

Kon had learned that Tim had gotten trapped while chasing after someone who felt that the city needed to share his love of burning marks into the flesh of young children. The building had caught on fire due to a careless move on the criminal’s part and Tim had just enough time to throw the guy out the window. However, the fire spread quicker than Tim had calculated and he hadn’t had the time to get out himself before the ceiling gave way and blocked his exit.

It was a combination of bad luck and exhaustion from working nearly non-stop that had Tim gotten Tim trapped in a dilapidated burning building, smoke and who knew what else, filling up his lungs. He’d been rescued, but the cost was that Damian had to see a burning building literally come crashing down on top of his father and the man he considered his mentor.

Kon didn’t want to think about what other cost had been paid to put all the Bats he’d encountered into such a somber mood. The only thing he could dwell on was the fact that he’d almost lost his Robin.

Tim had been asleep by the time Kon had made it to Tim’s bedroom. He’d fallen into the kind of sleep of the bone-weary, where even nightmares couldn’t follow, and Kon suspected that there hadn’t just been oxygen being breathed in earlier. Even though he was asleep, Kon hadn’t wanted to let Tim go. So the only answer, in Kon’s mind, was to climb into bed with Tim and curl his larger form around the sleeping bird. He didn’t even realize that he was counting each precious breath and listening to the steady beat of Tim’s heart, in a kind of lullaby he didn’t want to live without. Dropping a kiss to Tim’s forehead, Kon couldn’t help but whisper the last line of the song as a kind of promise.

“You and I’ll be safe and sound…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoping to write something sweet and fluffy as a thank you for [Tea](http://perfect-tea.tumblr.com/) since the other thing I wrote felt more like it was something for [Alan.](http://wayne-manor.tumblr.com/) I guessed on the pairing based on what stuff I’ve read and seen in her dA for the best choices. I was all set to do something cute… And then I heard Taylor Swift’s song for the Hunger Games: [“Safe and Sound”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc)
> 
> … I think I managed sweet, but I’m pretty sure I missed out on fluffy. By a lot.
> 
> And then I had to keep parts of this thing out otherwise it would have turned into a massive bit of I don’t even know since I had the song on endless loop for more than half the day. I’m just rather convinced that the song really fits for Tim and Kon, and I did my best to keep it from being a songfic, but uh…. Yeah.
> 
> Finished this up late when I should be sleeping for work and posting everything up before I regain my common sense and regret it. So, yes, there are mistakes but I’m too tired to care much.
> 
> Here's to hoping it doesn’t suck absolute balls. >_o


End file.
